


Benefits Behind or in Front

by lferion



Series: Adventures in Beleriand and Beyond [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenge Response, Crackuary, Double Drabble, Drabble, Friends With Benefits, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Prompt Fic, SWG Challenge: Crackutary (Tolkien)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: A friendly and intimate discussion between Brangil, a Man of the House of Haleth, and Caranrond, a nér following Caranthir.
Relationships: Elf & Man, Elf/Man
Series: Adventures in Beleriand and Beyond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147835
Kudos: 8
Collections: Drabbling in Middle-Earth





	Benefits Behind or in Front

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Silmarillion Writer's Guild January 2021 Resolutions challenge:  
> \-- Day 6: Today's bonus prompt is an addendum to our Crackuary bingo card from February: a bonus 3x3 mini-card! - A3: Friend of Men with Benefits.
> 
> On [SWG](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=4626&chapter=1)
> 
> With many thanks to the SWG Discord denizens for enthusiasm and encouragement.

"So, if you fuck me, and we both come, that's just pleasure. I can fuck you with my fingers, tongue, that lovely piece of glass, and all is well, as are hands, mouths, between the thighs, and so forth," Brangil said meditatively, head pillowed on Caranrond's strong thigh, one hand exploring the smooth, hot skin behind the Elf's surprisingly expansive (and still half hard) cock, noting hitched breath, little twitches against his beard, the eager way Caranrond's hips moved as he rubbed a damp, slick finger in teasing circles against his entrance. His own cock was hard again, "Like that idea, do you? I do too." Caranrond's hands were carding through his hair, a different kind of pleasure. "It's only if we both come with my cock in your glorious ass that might lead to socially and metaphysically awkward places. I can get behind that. Or in front, as suits." 

Caranrond chuckled, a musical sound that went straight to Haldad's cock. "We can even do that, as long as we're careful. And intention matters. We are friends, first, find pleasure and release with each other. A comfortable arrangement for as long as we both are comfortable. Behind or in front."


End file.
